Starlight's nightmare/Happy birthday, Alex
This is how Starlight's nightmare and Happy Birthday Alex goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. film starts with Starlight Glimmer and Ryan sleeping Ryan F-Freeman: asleep Oh, Meg. I love you. Starlight Glimmer: whilst tossing and turning Starlight's dream Skipper: Okay, wind her up, boys! It's Monte Carlo or bust! Struts. Kwoaski: Check. Skipper: Flaps. Kwoaski: Check. Skipper: Diamonds and gold. Kwoaski: Check. plane takes off Skipper: We'll be back from our gambling spree in a couple of weeks. Or whenever the gold runs out. Crash Bandicoot: Good bye! Starlight Glimmer: All right! We'll be waiting for you, Skipper! Skipper: Ha! Just kidding! We are never coming back! Starlight Glimmer: Wait. What? Skipper: Engage warp-Speed! plane zooms off and Starlight shields her eyes Starlight Glimmer: Did Skipper say he and his friends are not coming back? around Guys? sees what she thinks is Crash Starlight Glimmer: Crash? turns around, revealing he's an elderly bandicoot Older Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Starlight. Where've you been hiding yourself? Starlight Glimmer: Sweet Celestia and Solus Prime. Crash shoves an apple in her mouth Older Crash Bandicoot: You need to do less chit-chatting. sees she's on a treadmill and then is dropped onto what looks like the battered body of Thomas Old Thomas: Ouch! Just kidding. I lost feelings of my body eons ago. Starlight Glimmer: Thomas? Why do you look like that? Old Thomas: After Megatron betrayed Ryan, I helped Crash kill him to stop Megatron. And if you excuse me, I need a nap. asleep Starlight Glimmer: Okay, now that's just weird. backs away when she bumps into an elderly Sci-Twi Older Sci-Twi: Hey, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Not you too! Older Sci-Ryan: I don't know. But, have you looked in the mirror lately? backs up to a mirror where she sees an elderly version of herself Starlight Glimmer: screams Older Starlight Glimmer: Starlight! Wake up! Wake up please! in reality, it's morning. Alex the Lion is shaking Starlight awake Alex: Starlight! Get up! You're dreaming! Starlight Glimmer: NO! Ryan F-Freeman: mumbles What happened? Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Thank goodness you guys are back to normal. Bertram T. Monkey: Something tells me you had a nightmare. Am I right? Starlight Glimmer: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: And is Megatron in it? Bertram T. Monkey: Well.... no. He is not. It's like she was worried about Sunburst or losing her mentality if Daybreaker still fighting Nightmare Moon. Ryan F-Freeman: And that worries me. I guess with Meg, I am a brave smitten kitten. Starlight Glimmer: You guys won't believe it. It was horrible. Alex: The same nightmare again, huh? Starlight Glimmer: We were stuck here in Africa, and we were all super-old and wrinkly! Well, I aged well like Mistmane, but the rest of you looked terrible! Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Boy. I guess Ryan dreamed of Meg and me killing Megatron. Bertram T. Monkey: Speaking of which, where is Galvatron? Alex: I don't know. Relax, Star. It's my birthday. And Marty's got a surprise for me! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh boy. Crash Bandicoot: Bertram, why you call Megatron with a name like Galvatron? Bertram T. Monkey: I came up with it. Starlight Glimmer: Is it the Penguins? Have they come to take you home? Alex: Nope. But's the next best thing. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh look. Here comes Sunset and Marty. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, guys. Starlight Glimmer: picking up a chalk Another day bites the dust. Marty: her Come on, Star. Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset. I think Equal pony had a nightmare. Sunset Shimmer: She can hear you, you know. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. I guess Megatron is dead when I killed him. Bee said Megatron will never rob anyone of anything again. Do you think Bertram is your bodyguard? Sunset Shimmer: Hey, I told you Megatron was my bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: I know. But, remember our time when we fight the Foosa? I did prove that I am your bodyguard. Even did fire a flare gun to the sky after Skipper and I said. Skipper Foosa, halt! leads Starlight, who has her eyes closed, up a hill Marty: Okay, watch yourself, a little divot. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: Ow! Bertram T. Monkey: Watch it. look at a model of New York City Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Is that... Alex: New York City. observe the models Bertram T. Monkey: He seems happy. Sunshim? I guess if Ryan's three siren friends will be here to see us. Besides, I am a bandmate of the Cyberlings. And I can be your bodyguard if Megatron is akumatized. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. There is the Theatre District. I do well in that Shrek Musical. Bertram T. Monkey: I know one thing, Prime-Prince. Men of Farquaad's stachure are in short supply. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles Ryan F-Freeman: Look. look at the model zoo Matau T. Monkey: The Zoo. I remember that when we first came to this world. Master Ryan? You know where is Twilight? Ryan F-Freeman: She's probably off doing something with Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Looks like the Train-Prime is a smitten kitten. Like Cody with Lady. points to something Alex: Look. Matau T. Monkey: It's a mini Alex! And a mini us. Ryan F-Freeman: And mini all of us-es. scene changes to New York Crowd: Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex: ROAR!!! gang smile at him back to Africa Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah. Good times. Bertram T. Monkey: You said it, bro. I know we remember things. We see Crash and Bee kill Megatron, Ryan trick Unicron into getting sucked into the Allspark. Matau T. Monkey: And seeing Rianna turn into a genie by Howleen's wish? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Even... even Rianna became a genie. But, I think Rianna is happy now as a Genie. Through some adventures, Optimus Prime is happy for us. And you wait, I hope Mike will be in Total Drama season four. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Remember back in Total Drama: Island, Codylight heared me say the Foosa, he was like Codylight THE FOOSA! The Foosa are attacking! screaming Matau T. Monkey: Calm down! The Foosa are defeated. They cannot appear in this film. Alex: Guys, you have made and ruined my day. Bertram T. Monkey: Really? Matau T. Monkey: Really. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Maybe we could sing a song for Alex on his special day. Bertram T. Monkey: Good idea. I think the birthday song is cool for former Cons like me. pendant glows purple Sunset Shimmer: Ready, guys? song Happy Birthday to You plays Ryan F-Freeman: Happy Birthday to you~ Crash Bandicoot: Happy birthday to you~ Matau T. Monkey: Happy birthday dear Alex~ Bertram T. Monkey: Happy birthday tooo yoooooouuuuuu~ others cheer Bertram T. Monkey: Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind. Gloria: Go on. Make a wish, sweetheart. Alex: Actually I think Starlight should do it. [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes